Gay Sons of a Lesbian Mother
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Logan and Victor think of their mother and find things in each other they never saw before. Takes place in the 60's. Warnings- Incest and drug use. Victor/Logan


Just a short little one-shot about the brother's checking out the hippie scene and getting high. It's wierd but Victor and Logan are on drugs (the author herself pleads the 5th). Both Logan and Victor are OOC but just blame it on the LSD. Please review.

* * *

It was the 60's, 1961 to be exact and everything was exploding all around them, the counter culture, civil rights for African Americans, Vietnam, drugs, a lot of drugs. To Victor and Logan they had just managed to crawl back from the Korean War and they decided to take a break, they would join up later if they were needed but for now they lay awake in their apartment in New York City at two in the morning.

Victor wasn't quite sure why they had done it but they had gotten some LSD from a hippie down in Greenwich Village after watching a new act named Bob Dylan play in some club that neither for the life of them remember the name of. Normally any kind of drug had little to no affect on the brothers but the new drug had hit them harder than they expected.

"Our mother slept with women too ya know," Victor said as he watched the cieling turn into butterflies and they flew around the room brushing against his skin every now and then in a soft loving kiss. He wasn't quite sure why he had brought up their mother but he wasn't thinking clearly and it left his mouth before he even thought to say it. He had just remembered the time when he was six years old and he found his mother and a servent kissing in the barn. She had told him to speak to no one about it, she was his mother so he did as she told him.

"I can't even remember what our mother looks like," Logan said in a daze as he turned over and ended up rolling on top of the older mutant. "Me neither," Victor replied softly as he watched as a butterfly landed on his hand and seeped into his skin, he shivered at the sensation.

The older man looked back at Logan who was inches away from his face and the two stared into each others eyes. "What do you see Jimmy?" Victor asked. "Everything," the younger said back in a breathless whisper. He watched the universe turn in Victor's eyes, he saw life's beginning and end inside of his brother.

Victor closed the space between them and their lips met in a slow searching kiss. Logan opened his mouth allowing the older man to slip his tongue inside his mouth. There was no battle for dominance, just a gentle want and need to taste the other. Logan lifted his head up when they needed air and Victor lifted the hand the butterfly had landed on and it felt as light as air as he tenderly stroked his brother's cheek. "You taste like tangerines," Victor whispered and Logan lowered his head to place a feather light kiss on the corner of the other's mouth.

"What do you see?" Logan asked. Victor looked into his eyes and smiled "I see our mother," he replied and a joyful tear ran down the young mutant's cheek and landed on Victor's bottom lip. Like with the butterfly he felt the single tear drop seep into his skin and he smiled. A small piece of his brother's love would stay inside of him forever, no matter what.

Victor watched as a small golden thread began to slither its way out of his brother's chest, right over his heart and travel down to his own heart. The brothers gasped and arched their backs as the golden thread connected with Victor. They were left panting and overwhelmed as Logan lay completely on top of his brother, the two holding onto eachother tightly, afraid to let go.

They stayed that way even as they felt themselves start to drift off into sleep. Victor watched the remaining butterflies flutter around the room and he smiled lazily as he ran a hand through his brother's soft hair. Logan tensed as he felt a cold whisper of a kiss on his forehead and Victor tensed as well, feeling the same thing.

They didn't look at eachother, their mouths speaking in unison before they could even think the words. "Mother is God in the eyes of a child."

* * *

Please review


End file.
